


Night Sky & Ever Blue

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Baby Pictures, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, HonoUmi, Hurt/Comfort, Retainer Umi, Vampire Honoka, Vampires, brief appearances of Nozomi and Rin, playful bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: The Sonoda’s have served the Kousaka’s for generations and Honoka just had to fall for Umi, the strictest no-nonsense Sonoda in the history of Sonoda’s. But Umi is still that little girl inside crushing hard on Honoka. All the more reason not to give slack to her century old liege.





	Night Sky & Ever Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this story so badly since December 2015. yoooo gonna crack a cold one in the yard!
> 
> Title from the track of Ever Blue Sounds.
> 
> Used a line from the video "Love Live Seiyuu: How would your character react to compliments?"

“It’s time to wake up, my liege.” Umi says, moving the curtains apart from the window. The sun has completely settled down over the horizon, blanketing the night with darkness. Parts of Honoka’s suit are placed on a chair, but the majority were scattered all around the room. A navy blue tie is hanging off of a lamp. Umi will never know how Honoka managed to get their room in such disarray in a mere few hours. She sighs but starts her mini scavenger hunt for the rest of Honoka’s suit.

Honoka grouses, “five more minutes,” and tosses onto the other side of the bed, dragging her comforter on top as the silky sheets slip onto the side of the bed. Honestly, Honoka could have chosen to sleep inside a coffin but beds are much comfier than a coffin will ever be.

Spontaneously, Honoka peaks an eyelid open and says, “Maybe if the strong brave knight were to give sleeping beauty a smooch, she would wake up.” Puckering her lips, Honoka starts making obnoxious smooching sounds.

That gets Umi’s attention as she folds the last article of clothing and moves toward Honoka’s side. Sitting on the corner of the bed, Umi sweeps Honoka’s messy strands of hair out of her face. Honoka swallows a lump in her throat, clearly her joke had backfired on her as Umi cups Honoka’s cheek with her hand and leans closer-

“Owwie~!” Umi pinches Honoka’s cheek with vindictive glee. She knows it takes a lot more to truly hurt Honoka but this was all in good fun. Then she pulls with a little more force when she remembers how squishy Honoka’s cheeks were. Each second for how many pieces of Honoka’s suit she had to find.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll get up!” Honoka wails, flopping around the bed to get away from her retainer. Umi mercifully lets go after 3 more seconds.

“You are _so_ not cute, Umi-chan.” Honoka grumbles, rubbing the indented red splotch on her cheek. Somehow it still stings even with her regenerative powers. “What happened to the little girl that would always shadow me around?” Honoka muses.

Without missing a beat, Umi says, “She grew up.”

Sighing at this familiar argument, Honoka finally barrel rolls counterclockwise out of her blanket roll and sets her feet onto the cold carpet floor of Honoka’s hotel room. Her bathrobe miraculously staying intact. Grabbing her hair tie and a comb, Honoka brushes through the orange strands, taming her wild bed hair. She lazily decides to tie her hair into a side tail for today.

Lord, why did vampires have such unfair genetics, Umi bemoans, blushing at the sight of Honoka’s charming smile along with her regal features. The sight of Honoka’s exposed collarbone was not helping either.

As a distraction, Umi forces her mind back into business mode. Getting off the bed, Umi walks toward the window, thankful that her voice is steady, she states, “The target will be here soon in no less than two hours. We should get ready.” Umi mentally catalogs the list of items they’ll need for this hunt, unconsciously eyeing her katana.

Honoka’s eyes radiates an unearthly sapphire at the mention of prey. Her incisors grow longer, sharp enough to pierce through layers of skin as her mouth curls into a vicious smirk. A layer of goosebumps run up Umi’s arm despite however many times Honoka has shown her retainer this side of her hunter origins. Grandmother had constantly warned Umi that no matter how human their partners seemed, they are first and foremost, dangerous creatures of the night.

Umi resists the urge to shiver and grabs a blood packet from her backpack. “Here. Eat something before you collapse.” Umi says instinctively tossing the packet towards Honoka with precise accuracy.

Snatching an item in the air is second nature at this point as Honoka easily catches it in one hand. Then she blissfully nibbles on the blood packet before sticking a straw into it and starts sucking out the substance as she would a Capri Sun juice pouch if she were human. “Delicious! Thank you Umi-chan!” Honoka hums around the straw, the dangerous vibe all but disappears into thin air as Honoka’s priority shifts to breakfast.

Umi looks to the night sky before touching the cross her grandmother gave her when she was a child. Briefly murmuring a prayer between, “Lord, please help guide me,” and “What evils have I done in a past life to deserve this,” lamenting her life choices.

 

“I am not a child anymore!” Umi says indigently. Not knowing how their conversation turned into a heated debate over nothing. Patience shortly running out after waiting over three hours from the rendezvous time of their unsuspecting target.

“I know.” Honoka says, a hint of melancholy in her tone before a playful glint overshadows her eyes. Swinging her legs over the brick wall she was sitting on, Honoka lands in front of Umi, faces barely inches apart, “You've grown so much that your pure feminine beauty has captured my heart.” Honoka declares.

Umi turns away, fiddling with the tip of her katana’s hilt. Her face heats up which she blames on the cold night air. “Please stop joking around, my Liege.”

“Eh? That one was pretty dashing,” She was being absolutely serious but Umi didn’t need to know that yet. Honoka pouts, wildly waving her arms around until her ears pick up on something. Instantly hooking an arm around Umi’s waist, Honoka jumps back ten meters.

A roar blasts out of nowhere as a figure lands in the spot they previously were, smashing into the brick wall where they were just leaning on.

“We’ll continue this conversation later.” Honoka says, winking at Umi. Meanwhile Umi unsheathes her katana, futilely pretending she didn’t hear that last part even as she masks her feelings.

 

Their target turned out to be one of the weaker demons roaming around the dark alleyways of the city. To be fair, Honoka’s strength was on another level what with her being over a century old and Umi has honed her skills to near perfection. The duo quickly defeated the demon and took the body to the local shrine to purify it, least some other poor unfortunate soul managed to stumble upon the demon.

It usually doesn’t take Umi long to dispose the body but today doesn’t seem to be one of those days. To pass the time, Honoka went to hang out with her friends, the priestess and her shape shifting cat, on the other side of the shrine,

“Here's a picture of baby Umi-chan!” Honoka says, her smile beaming as she shows Rin and Nozomi her personal photobook that she keeps on hand. In the picture, Umi is fast asleep but her tiny hands are holding onto something… invisible?

“Wait, why’s Umi-chan floating in midair?” Rin asks, pointing at the image with her paw, her tail swishing back and forth in curiosity.

“That’s because I'm holding her!” Honoka laughs off the fact that she forgot that her reflection can’t be captured on film let alone shown in a mirror. Unless the circumstances are just right.

“Let me see if I can find a picture of myself.” Honoka says flipping through pages and pages filled with little Umi in positions that defy the laws of gravity at first glance. In most of the pictures, Umi's eyes are always looking to the side or the only ones where she stares straight into the camera are the ones where Honoka is taking the photos.

“Oh! Here's another one on her first day of school. Awww, her cheeks were so round and pudgy back then,” Honoka giggles.

 “Ah! There I am!” Honoka says as she points to the middle of the photograph right onto the bat plush. The photo shows Umi in front of the entrance to her elementary school, hugging her orange bat plush a little too tight and seems to be using her plush as a lifeline. “I may be a little chubby there but I was in my energy saving mode so that I could travel around with Umi. Just in case she needed anything.” Honoka prims with pride. For a vampire as powerful as Honoka, being in direct sunlight won’t make her suffer any adverse side effects and only makes her sleepy.

“Hey, that one is when Umi-chan won her first archery competition! I was so proud of her that day I nearly transformed and hugged her right in front of everyone.” Honoka’s tone drifts off, filled with nostalgia. It feels like forever ago that Umi was such a tiny shy child. Honoka still remembers the nights Umi would cry when her parents went out demon hunting and didn’t come home for dinner or story time before going to bed. Luckily, Honoka was able to be by Umi’s side for most of her night terrors. Now she’s matured into an amazing woman, capable of matching Honoka even at almost full power.

“Umi-chan doesn’t seem to smile much anymore after high school started.” Nozomi states, a wistful smile on her face, bringing Honoka back to the present. Ridding her brief somber mood, Honoka laughs as she remembers how much attention Umi received after she hit puberty, easily ignoring the old sharp stab of jealousy.

“Yeah, she was always so popular with her underclassmen and classmates! On Valentine’s Day she got a whole locker full of chocolate and I had to help her carry some home,” Honoka lowers her voice as she whispers a secret, “I may have eaten some of them to lighten the load but I made sure to apologize to the girls along with Umi’s rejection letters after.”

An aura of death spikes from behind her. Honoka slowly turns around, hoping beyond hope it wasn’t who she knows is the figure towering behind their small group, only to find none other than Umi Sonoda looking down at the mischievous trio but never taking her stare off of Honoka.

“So that was you, Honoka.” Umi punctures each syllable of Honoka’s name with force, cloudy intent hidden behind her graceful smile.

Uh oh. First name basis.

“Sorry, I just remembered I had something to do!” Honoka lies as she quickly grabs the photobook and with a swish of her mid-length cape, she turns into an orange bat and zooms towards the direction of the beach.

“Honoka! Get back here!” Umi shouts chasing after her.

“One free meal of the winner’s choice if they get married by the end of the year.” Nozomi wagers a bet with Rin.

“Deal.” Rin says, bumping her forehead against Nozomi’s cheek.

 

Finally, after a half hour of sprinting halfway across the city, Umi manages to catch up to Honoka and snatchs her out of the air. Tumbling onto the sandy shores, Honoka squirms around in Umi’s hold until she feels drops of water on her fur. Looking up, Honoka panics as she sees Umi crying, attempting to wave a consoling wing. It’s been years since Honoka has seen Umi cry.

“So it was you all this time.” Umi says again once she caught her breath, embracing Honoka closer as her body trembles from her turbulent emotions.

Having a feeling that this wasn’t about the chocolates, Honoka turns back into her human form. Grateful for arms in a way she hasn’t been for a long time, Honoka returns Umi’s hug, shifting her distraught partner onto her lap. Gently whispering words of comfort into Umi’s ears and rubbing soothing circles around Umi’s back until Umi stops crying.

 

Suddenly, Umi tugs on Honoka's tie and smacks her lips against Honoka's. It was far too short and was over before Honoka began to register the action.

“I am no longer a child, Honoka.” Umi repeats her earlier words, her voice raw and a bit sore. The true meaning of her words not hidden. _You didn’t have to hide that fact from me._

“I know, Umi.” Then suckling in a breath, Honoka says in a shaky tone, "And I’m sorry. For that and other things.”

_I love you. Too much. You already sacrificed so much for me that I won't steal your future from you too. I can't-_

Umi interrupts Honoka’s swirling negative thoughts with another kiss. A slower pace than their messy kiss earlier. Placing her forehead against Honoka, Umi stares into endless cerulean.

“From the first day I set my eyes on you all those years ago, I've loved you. Maybe even before then.” The amber irises shining with a pleading gaze.

How could Honoka resist Umi? _Never._

“I love you too,” Honoka answers as she kisses Umi.


End file.
